Kingdom Hearts 3: High School
by Zarathustra101
Summary: The characters of Kingdom Hearts go to high school. Some Organization members get a second chance at life along with the Destiny Islands crew. Pairings: SoKai, Rion, RokuNami, Zexion and Paine and more... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts 3: High School

Craziness

Z: Hello Kingdom Hearts fans. I've been neglecting my Kingdom Hearts stories. I'm sorry about that. Maybe this one will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"Sora, get out of bed! We have to get ready to go! We can't be late for school!" Kairi shouted. She was in Sora's room trying to get him out of bed. Nobody in Destiny Islands had locks on their doors so she must have barged in as usual.

"Just five more minutes." Sora pleaded. If only he and Roxas weren't watching that movie marathon last night. Apparently, a few members of the Organization got a second chance at life and decided high school was a good place to start over. Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Larxene, Namine, and Marluxia. They were pretty nice. Xion was the only single member. Poor her.

"I said get up now!" Kairi screamed. She pulled the sheets off of Sora's bed and knocked him to the floor. She was already ready for school in her pink dress.

"Okay, I'm up. Take a chill pill Kairi." Sora grumbled. He was never a morning person.

"Ugh…whatever. I'm getting a ride from Xion and Namine. Roxas and Demyx said there picking you up in fifteen." Kairi skipped out the room where Namine and Xion were waiting outside the door.

"Hi cousin!" Namine jumped up and hugged Kairi. Xion waved happily. Namine was wearing a short white dress with sandals and Xion was wearing a denim shirt and black skinny jeans with boots as usual. She had tons of black bracelets on as well.

"So, Xion, are you going Goth? Paine must be having a bad influence over you and Zexion." Kairi winked. Paine and Zexion started dating immediately. So did Demyx and Rikku. Yuna was with Tidus.

"I wish. Say, is Riku single?" Xion asked making Namine and Kairi raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?" Namine smirked. Xion shook her head.

"Just asking." Curse her for concealing her emotions so perfectly. Her short black hair flapped in the wind. They were all walking to school together and sometimes Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lenne would join. Selphie too.

"Everybody ready for the quiz in science?" Kairi piped up.

"There's a quiz?" Xion looked confused for a second. She vaguely remembered her science teacher talking about it. "Oh! The quiz! I knew that!" Xion laughed sheepishly.

"You should get your science grade up you know. Maybe Riku should tutor you." Kairi smirked. Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Why Riku?" Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he has the best science grade." Kairi sighed. They were in front of the school.

"How? He doesn't even study. He just comes up with random answers and always gets an A+. Weird right?" Xion stated. Riku walked by. Xion walked towards him. "Hey Riku."

"Hey Xion. You ready for the science quiz?"

"No. You?"

"Sure. I'll pass anyway. Want to walk to class together?" Riku asked.

"Of course!" Xion squealed. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Um…I mean whatever man." Riku smirked. He took Xion's arm and dragged her to class. They sat next to each other first period anyway. Namine and Rikku sat behind them and Tidus and Axel were in front of them. Paine and Lulu sat together on the other side and Tifa and Selphie and other random kids.

"Okay class. We are going to learn about multiplying three digit integers." The teacher went on a long, boring rant. The bell rang half an hour later. The teacher was fifteen minutes late.

Gym

"Okay! We are shooting some hoops today! Sora, Leon, you are the captains." Coach Luther smiled.

Sora's team

Axel

Namine

Wakka

Rikku

Leon's Team

Lulu

Yuna

Zexion

Demyx

Since Leon's team lost, they had to clean the gardens. Sora's team got to face the second gym classes team. (A/N They have gym twice in a row. Xion's gym class comes in the next period. Then tomorrow the two winning teams play.) The bell rang and the first gym class sat on the bleachers. The next class had Kairi and Marluxia as captains.

Kairi's Team

Xion

Paine

Tidus

Riku

Marluxia's Team

Larxene

Tifa

Selphie

Cloud

Kairi's team played pretty well. Xion couldn't stop staring at Riku. Marluxia's team lost. Since Marluxia was giving the ball to Kairi and blowing her kisses. Someone really needs to tell him that she's with Sora. Zexion was in the crowd reading and sending Paine good vibes. Kairi's team won in a landslide.

Period 3

Xion's P.O.V

Riku walked me to class again. Every time I see Kairi, Namine, Rikku or Yuna, they always raise an eyebrow, I looked at Riku. He was pretty cute. I had to hide my emotions because that's my personality. I have a feeling that Kairi, Namine, Rikku and Yuna will be calling me tonight for a mini conference.

"So Xion, do you want to go somewhere after school today?" Riku asked me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is this a date?" I asked, my eyebrows still raised.

"Nope. We're going out as friends." He hesitated waiting for my reaction. "Of course it's a date. Wear something pretty. Then again, you're always pretty." He dropped me off a class and went to his. Yuna ran up to me with Rikku.

"Did Riku just ask you out?" Yuna asked with a warm smile. I nodded. "OMG! Congratulations! Xion has a boyfriend! She and Rikku started doing a small dance making everyone look in our direction. They are too out going. Paine has my personality. Stay quiet and blend in. That's our motto.

"Okay! Yuna, Namine, Kairi, Paine, and I will be at your house to help you get ready." Rikku clapped her hands. I shook my head. Crazy pals. The teacher finally unlocked the classroom door and we walked in. A bunch of other random peoples walked in. We got a three person row and I sat in the middle. Yuna kept passing me notes and so did Rikku. I will strangle them both.

Z: Hey. Review to see how Riku and Xion's date goes! I need five reviews to update! Inspire me people!


	2. Chapter 2

Xion's Date

Xion P.O.V

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Kairi, Namine, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine barged in.

"Oh no." I muttered when I saw that Kairi has a HUGE shopping bag. Paine understood me. Kairi dragged me into my bedroom. Namine and Rikku began working on my hair. Yuna and Kairi were trying to find a decent outfit in my wardrobe. Paine was reading a magazine with me. I don't know what Rikku and Namine COULD do with my hair. I mean, it is so short.

"So, what do you think of Riku?"

"I dunno. It is my first date with him." I sighed at them. Paine is my only friend who doesn't gossip. Yuna tells Lenne everything. It is kind of annoying. And once Lenne finds out, Shuyin knows and then he tells his brother, Tidus.

"You're done!" Rikku screamed. I snapped out of my daydream. Rikku spun me around in the chair. I looked in the mirror. My hair had a couple small braids towards the back, and my bangs were swooped backwards. There was a couple clips in my hair that were dark blue. Namine had but on blue eye shadow and pale lip gloss.

"Wow, it looks good!" I exclaimed. Paine looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah. It does look good Xion." Paine commented. She glanced over at Yuna and Kairi and looked horrified.

"Xion! Here's your outfit!" Yuna squealed. I twitched. They were holding a black skirt and a frilly blue shirt. I was horrified at how short the skirt was and so was Paine. (A/N, pic on my profile and if you played Final Fantasy X-2, the outfit is Yuna's songstress dressphere and the clothing Lenne wears.)

"Good luck Xion." Paine whispered. I glared at her playfully. Kairi and Yuna dragged me into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and changed into the outfit Yuna and Kairi brought in. The skirt barely covered six inches of my thigh. I blushed.

"I can't wear this." I grumbled.

"Yes you can and yes you will!" Kairi pulled me out the bathroom and Yuna followed behind. "Okay, Yuna, what are we missing?"

"Accessories and footwear. Don't worry, Lenne should be here soon. I called her up." Yuna said. Oh no. Lenne was coming? Oh boy. There was a knock on the door. Yuna ran and answered it. Lenne, Shuyin, and Tidus marched in.

"What's with the boys?" Yuna raised and eyebrow. Lenne ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Shuyin followed me to the store and we saw Tidus purchasing jewelry for a certain someone." Lenne explained. "Oh, Xion, you look gorgeous." Lenne clapped her hands. She hands me a pair of tan boots. She also hands me some gorgeous earings. I pulled on the boots and clipped the earings.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them. Shuyin blushed at my outfit. Tidus stared at Yuna. Tidus obviously has a crush on Yuna. Even the teachers figured that out. I heard a knock on the door. "Oh, Riku! Great to see you!"

"You look great Xion. What's going on in here?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see, the girls helped me get ready and Shuyin and Tidus basically stalked Lenne here. So, are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, goodbye everyone." Riku called. He took my hand and we both walked out the door.

"Have you decided on where we are going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could see a movie at Destiny Theatre. Kingdom Hearts II is playing and it looks good." Riku smirked. His blue eyes lit up.

"Kingdom Hearts II? That's the only Kingdom Hearts movie I didn't see. I saw Chain of Memories, 358/2 days, and Re-recoded. Birth by Sleep didn't come out yet. Funny because Zora, Miku, and Airi remind me of you, Sora, and Kairi." I said.

"In 358/2 days, Axe, Zoraxas, and Rion, remind me of you, Axel, and Roxas." Riku smirked. He took my hand and led me to the theatre. He bought our tickets and led us to our seats. I cuddled up in his chest since he was comfortable. I looked next to me and saw Yuna.

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Tidus, asked me out on a date! Oh my gosh! It's Miku!" Yuna jumped up and clapped.

"Shut up! I can't enjoy the movie you moron!" A random person yelled.

"HEY! DON'T CALL MY GIRLFDRIEND A MORON, MORON!" Tidus screamed. Everyone looked at Tidus. Riku pulled me closer to him and I grabbed Yuna.

"STOP SHOUTING YOU IDIOTS!" Another random person yelled.

"I'M AM STICKING UP FOR MY RIGHTS! MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" Tidus shouted.

"SECURITY! 911!" A random woman screamed. "GET THE FBI! I WANT TO WATCH ZORA AND MIKU DEFEAT XEMNAS!"

"Yuna? Why are you dating a nutcase?" I whisphered.

"I dunno. Wanna go somewhere else? You and Riku can order the movie at my place and you can…hehe…snuggle." Yuna smirked.

"Sure. How about it Riku?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go before Tidus realizes we left." Riku sighed. He pulled me up and Yuna followed us out the theatre. We walked to her house. Yuna picked up her remote and ordered the movie. Riku fast forwarded towards the end. Yuna smirked and brought out some popcorn.

"Here ya go! I'm going to call Rikku and bring her over here and rant over the phone." Yuna said before running up the stairs to her room.

Riku P.O.V

Stupid Tidus for ruining the movie date. At least Yuna was nice enough to let us continue our date here. Xion looked up at me. She blushed a bit. I pulled her onto my lap. She smiled and nuzzled into my chest. How cute.

"Mmm…I had fun today Riku. But the date is not complete yet." She whispered.

"Oh really?" I smirked. I stood up and pulled Xion up with me. She was still cuddling my chest.

"Really." She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine. I heard a couple squeals. I looked at the door and saw Paine smirking, Rikku jumping up and down and clapping and Yuna had a video camera.

"So…uhm… I see you tomorrow right?" Xion asked with a blush.

"Of course. Shall I pick you up tomorrow?" I asked her. Please say yes.

"Sure, if Kairi and Namine don't wind up murdering me tonight." Xion laughed. I nodded. She yawned.

"Now, let's get you home." I smirked.

"Hold it right there." Yuna said. "We are having a sleep over. Kairi has your pajamas and school Xion. Namine has everything else we girls may need. Lenne ordered us pizza." Yuna smiled.

"Adios Riku! You'll see your girlfriend tomorrow. Now get out!" Yuna pushed me out the door. Girls. I thought.

Xion P.O.V

Oh boy. Looks like I'll have to share every detail of my date with Riku. At least I can share it with Paine since she won't freak out and start jumping up and down and get on my nerves.

Z: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, yeah. Next chapter I am going to introduce some villains so review and tell me who you want me to add in the story. Choices are, Xemnas, Malifecent and Pete, Saix, Sephiroth, Seymour, and Vanitas. You can chose up to two each. Thank you! Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


End file.
